


From Seafoam

by darkrosaleen



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, F/M, Obedience, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Taking pleasure in submission seems like a very human experience. Then again, replicants are created to obey.





	From Seafoam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundandColor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundandColor/gifts).



> This ship had me from "Madam." I also want a thousand more scenes of their relationship, so have a treat!

Once, there was a boy at the police academy. A human boy, half Japanese, with short bleached hair and strong shoulders. He was a first-year, eighteen or nineteen; she was twenty-three, and supervised some of his training. Whenever he looked up at her from his knees, there was a beautiful expression of awe on his face, the serenity of giving himself to something bigger.

Maybe it's her eyes playing tricks, but she often thinks she sees that expression on K's face. His model is built to feel pleasure, including the crossed-wire pleasure of pain, but taking pleasure in submission seems like a very human experience. Then again, replicants are created to obey.

His hair is soft and bristly against her fingers. It reminds her of the boy from the police academy—straight, broad shoulders and a bowed blond head. K is beautiful on his knees. All men are.

She draws her finger down his jaw, following his rough stubble until she reaches his chin and tilts his head up. His blank expression looks yearning, but she knows that humans see faces in everything. 

"Do you want this?" she asks. It's an odd question to ask a replicant, but she wants to know what he'll answer. Maybe more than she wants to know the truth.

He swallows; she can feel it against her fingertips. "I'm hard. I can smell how wet you are." It's such a cliched line that he must have gotten it somewhere else, a pleasure replicant or an ero holo. But she's human, slave to her impulses, so it works.

She slides her underwear down and spreads her legs. "Lick my cunt. Make it good."

He dives right in, either from genuine desire or from a compulsion to follow orders. His tongue is wet and soft, just like a human's. She likes it; pleasure models come with all kinds of fancy attachments, but she prefers the feeling of skin and muscle. 

His eyes are closed, his lashes soft and sandy against his skin. She wonders why a replicant would close his eyes during sex. Is he overwhelmed, ashamed, focused? Is he doing it because he's seen humans do it? Because open eyes would reveal the synthetic emptiness behind them?

There's nothing empty about his movements. He eats her cunt with deep, thorough strokes, like he's hungry for her taste. His sexual programming is based on procreative models, and he never suckled at a woman's breast. There's no inbuilt reason for him to want to put things in his mouth.

She scratches her nails over his scalp, and he shivers. She presses her fingers against his throat to feel the rapid flutter of his pulse. He's nerves and impulses, just like her. 

"Good," she says, rubbing his head. He breathes out heavily against her. "Just like that. Good boy."

He shudders again. His eyes open, as deep and blue as water, and he looks up at her with something like need. She comes sharp and shuddering, her legs going weak under her.

He keeps licking her until she tugs his hair away. He's breathing hard and covered in her fluids. He leans his forehead against her thigh, hiding his face. It's such a human gesture that it tugs at the pit of her stomach.

Her hand goes back to his hair. "You were good," she says again. It's the truth. He's smarter and more inventive than many of the humans she works with. 

"Just following orders, Ma'am." When he lifts his head, it's with a wry smile. There was a time when she thought that replicants couldn't understand humor. It was a long time before Officer K.


End file.
